Harry Smith Goes to School
Harry Smith Goes to School is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in October 2015. Synopsis Harry arrives at school to find the doors locked...for once he actually wants to get in! Plot The episode opens with Samuel Davidson escorting a few pupils into Colham High School before locking the doors at nine o'clock. Harry Smith dawdles to school as usual, arriving at ten past nine to find that he can't get in as normal. This is surprisingly a shock to him; Robert Sullivan threatened that if he has just one more late arrival he'll be stuck in detention five factorial times! He wishes Caroline Patterson is around to explain what that even means, then he rages. Harry suddenly gets the idea of trying to find another way inside. He peeks through the 4F classroom window, causing everyone to turn their heads towards him and raise their hands. Catriona McMillan asks William Fraser, who put his hand up first, to explain - he only bursts into tears. Catriona continues the English lesson. Harry sighs with relief and creeps towards the rear of the building. He clings on the back of a cart of poisonous government injections Jan Vickers and Samuel wheel into the medical room. He propels it along with a quiet yet powerful fart so as not to make it feel suspiciously heavy. The cart catches on a dirty bandage, tipping over to spill the boxes of injections all over Samuel! Harry narrowly escapes his field of vision, shutting himself in an empty cupboard. Now that he's inside he just needs to sneak into class, however he's trapped due to Jan picking up all the injections right in front of him. Jan drags in and vaccinates Hannah Harding, Mitchell Gascoyne and Jack Gascoyne one by one before Harry falls asleep. Later, Harry wakes up to the sound of Georgia Sneyd squealing. Fortunately for him she is the last pupil in third year to get an injection and Jan is distracted by an email from Paul Farquhar. He successfully sneaks out of the medical room, diving into the canteen where he knocks Samuel down! The PE teacher rages and chases Harry into the toilets. He hurls three urinal cakes at Samuel's face, giving him the opportunity to dash out and duck behind 5F's wind power display board. Robert is alerted by the sound of Samuel sprinting down the corridors! He explains that he was chasing Harry, but Robert finds this strange...Harry's been marked as absent on the register today! He facepalms, realising creeping into school was a huge mistake! As Robert returns to his office, Harry accidentally knocks the display over. Samuel notices and rages, continuing the chase, even bursting through Mélodie Chaucer's ballet class and shoving Michael Sinclair and Robbie Stevenson into the cleaner's cupboard for a chance to get his hands on him. Harry escapes by leaping on a library trolley and using a massive fart to speed along. Samuel skids on a crisp packet, crashing into the computer lab and knocking a row of nerds down in a domino effect. He's finally lost him! Eventually Harry makes his way to class just as the bell rings and the pupils pour out. He pulls David Marshall over to explain his ordeal trying to get into class. David reminds him that it's actually a half day today and everyone is leaving for home time! He facepalms again - now he needs to think of a plan to sneak out! Fortunately, David lied to Catriona that Harry was bedridden with flu today...however the strict teacher overhears them! They rush out of school faster than ever before, causing Samuel to rage, tear up the register and flush it down the toilet. Music *Puzzle Bobble 2 - Congratulations! (plays when Harry gets to class) Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes